BLOODY CHRISMAST
by thekimve
Summary: Sudah kukatakan dia milikku, aku tak akan melepaskannya meskipun kau dengan tertawamu meminta padaku, aku tetap tak akan melepaskan apa yang menjadi barang kepemilikanku, berani menyentuh satu anggota badanmu akan lepas dari tubuhmu ... REMAKE (ff lama pair SiBum, Diremake dengan pair baru TaeGi). Kim Taehyung, Kim Seok Jin (Taehyung's Brother), Min Yoongi, Park Jimin. BTS


**REMAKE (ff lama pair SiBum, Diremake ulang dengan pair baru TaeGi)**

 **.  
.**

 **Bloody Christmast**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casting :  
Kim Taehyung, Kim Seok Jin (Taehyung's Brother), Min Yoongi, Park Jimin  
Rate : T  
Genre : Suspense  
Disclaimer :  
All Cast are belong to their God, Not Mine, Not Agency  
And I only own The Plot…  
Warning :  
Psycho Cast, Typho (s), OOC, AU  
Summary :  
Sudah kukatakan dia milikku, aku tak akan melepaskannya meskipun kau dengan tertawamu meminta padaku, aku tetap tak akan melepaskan apa yang menjadi barang kepemilikanku, berani menyentuh satu anggota badanmu akan lepas dari tubuhmu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
Bloody Christmast**

 **.  
.**

''Christmast, hmm.. aku tahu ini hari special buat semua orang. Tapi ini hari yang sangat aku tunggu. Karena apa? Dengan pisau kecilku yang lucu ini, aku akan melepas satu jarimu dari telapak tanganmu, hmmm Park Jimin ya? Nice name… nikmatilah jari lengkapmu untuk terakhir kalinya namja pabbo".  
"Taehyungie~?" Shit! Siapa yang menggangguku berkhayal? Dengan enggan ku tengokkan kepalaku. Terlihatlah wajah tampan hyungku, Kim Seok jin  
"Jin hyung?". Hmm,,aku memang tak pernah bisa marah bila diganggu olehnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangku. Aku tersenyum.  
"Taehyungie, kau bilang akan bertemu dua temanmu, mengapa tak siap-siap?". Aish.. aku hampir melupakan hal ini. Bukannya aku akan bertemu dengan Min Yoongi, emmm dia.. Namjachinguku, dan dengan Park Jimin, dia…. Aku tahu dibalik senyum evilnya tersimpan ribuan cara untuk merebut Yoongi ku.  
Hahaha…. Bodoh, mau bermain rebut-rebutan bersamaku eoh? Boleh saja jika memang tak sayang nyawamu Park Pabbo!  
"Hyung, ini malam natal, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku tak membantumu menghias pohon natal hm?". Aku melirik hyung tersayangku dari samping, setiap tahun aku selalu membantunya menghias pohon natal dirumah mungilku.  
Rumah yang pernah ku tinggalkan selama dua tahun, aku pergi kemana? Hahaha,, tentu saja dua tahun itu aku menginap di Rumah sakit jiwa, tapi tenang saja. Aku bukan orang gila yang berkeliaran tanpa memakai pakaian, aku hanya perlu "perbaikan jiwa" itu yang dikatakan dokter kejiwaanku. Mereka –orang-orang didunia medis- sok tahu denganku, aku bukan psycho –seperti yang mereka sebutkan- aku hanya suka sekali melihat orang berteriak kesakitan didepanku. Tapi hanya satu, aku tak suka mendengar jerit kesakitan dari mulut Seok Jin Hyungku, tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupku menyentuh maupun melukai kulit halusnya.  
"Gwenchana Tae, kau pergilah. Bukankah kau merindukan Yoongie hm?". Jin hyung membelai rambutku, aku suka sekali sentuhannya, sentuhan yang membuatku bisa mengontrol emosi gilaku.  
"Ne hyung, kalau begitu aku akan bersiap dahulu". Ku lepas pelukan Jin hyung, dan aku segera berlari kekamarku. Jin hyung melanjutkan kegiatannya menghias pohon natal.

 **.**

 **.  
Bloody Christmast**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 15 menit aku berdiri didepan gerbang rumahku. Mana namja menyebalkan itu? Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti orang bodoh, hanya untuk menunggu kehadiran Yoongi bodoh itu. Asal kalian tau saja aku tak diperbolehkan mengendarai mobil. Ya kurasa kalian tau maksudku.  
Aku benar-benar berhasrat untuk memberinya goresan terindah didada putihnya. Kuputar pisau kecil ditanganku. Aku benar-benar bosan menunggunya. Awas saja dia.  
Tinn…Tin…  
Aish.. itu dia, dasar… ku masukkan pisau kecilku ke saku celanaku dan aku langsung masuk ke mobil mewahnya, duduk disampingnya dengan muka manis dan aura membunuhku yang kutahan.  
"Mianhae Tae, aku telat. Aku mengantarkan Umma dulu ke rumah Ahjumma." Katanya sambil mengecup bibirku singkat. Damn! Aku muak dengan alasan kekanakan itu.  
Aku tersenyum lembut, dan ku belai leher putihnya.  
"Gwenchana Yoongi Hyung". Ku cekik lehernya.  
"Lainkali jika kau seperti ini lagi, kupastikan nyawamu akan berakhir saat itu juga." Aku berkata sambil ku keluarkan senyuman mautku.  
"Akkkhhh! T-Tae." Yoongi hyung terpekik kesakitan, membuatku terkikik geli. Aku senang sekali melihatnya seperti ini. Ini saat terindah bagiku.  
Ku lepas perlahan cekikanku dilehernya, ku dekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya dan.. Chu~~ … Ku kecup bibirnya.  
"Saranghae Yoongi Hyung" Tak lupa ku ucapkan kata-kata ini tulus dari hatiku.  
"Uhuk…uhuk.. na-nado Taehyungie ku." Yoongi hyung menggosok lehernya dan mencari asupan udara.  
"Kajja Hyung kita berangkat". Aku tersenyum puas menatap jalanan malam kota seoul. Yoongi hyung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.  
Malam natal ini dia mengajakku makan malam. Menggelikan… makan malam ya? Emmmm terdengar seperti orang yang terlalu formal. Tetapi ini acara makan malam yang menyebalkan menurutku, karena Yoongi hyung bilang dia mengajak temannya Park Jimin.  
Teman? Aku meragukan kata Teman. Arti kata teman akan berubah saat teman yang kau maksud berciuman dengan namjachingumu. Yups! Kau benar… 3 hari yang lalu aku melihatnya mencium Yoongi ku diruangan kliniknya. Yoongie hyung adalah Psikiater ku. Dengan manisnya si Jimin jelek itu mencium pipi mulus Yoongi ku tercinta, didepan mataku. dia pikir dia siapa? Pacarnya? Mau ku cincang eoh? Shitttttt!  
Tunggu saja nanti, ini akan menjadi malam singkatmu dimalam natal yang indah dan penuh salju ini Park jelek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bloody Christmast**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi hyung perlahan-lahan memasuki pelataran parkiran sebuah tempat makan mewah, Huh..aku tak suka keramaian. Tapi demi bertemu Park jelek itu aku rela untuk duduk manis ditempat yang tak menyenangkan ini.  
Yoongi hyung membantuku membuka pintu mobil seakan aku pasien yang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Huh.. aku bisa membukanya sendiri pabbo. Ku keluarkan senyum Kekanakanku, dia membalas membelai pipiku, menyebalkan tindakannya itu.  
"Tak perlu berlama-lama Hyung, cepat ajak aku masuk". Aku memang tak suka berdiam lama-lama didepannya. Yoongi hyung lalu menggandeng tanganku masuk ke dalam, duduk dimeja yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya dan Lihatlah apa yang ada didepanku! Seorang Namja menyebalkan yang sejak tadi pikiranku bicarakan. Betul sekali, Park Jimin. Hahaha…. Namja jelek itu.  
Dan..Dan… Oh Tuhan… I-ini? Aku tak kuasa melihat adegan mereka selanjutnya.  
Park sialan Mencium Bibir Min Yoongi kekasihku, di depanku…..  
Oh Ini sungguh pemandangan yang membuatku semakin ingin membunuhnya. Tak perlu lama-lama, langsung saja ku keluarkan pisau lucu yang kubawa disaku celanaku, tanpa menunggu hujan ataupun badai, ku tusukkan tepat diperut kanan seorang Park Jimin.  
JLEB!  
"ARRGGGKK!" itulah jeritan kesakitan seorang Park Jimin rekan kerja Yoongi hyung yang sudah kurang ajar mencium bibir Kekasih ku.  
"TAEHYUNG!". Tak kupedulikan teriakan Yoongi hyung, Aku terus memperdalam tusukanku kedalam perut Jimin secara membabi Buta. Yoongi hyung menarik tubuhku namun mampu ku hempaskan. Ku lihat Jimin sudah ambruk dilantai. Aku tetap menusuk-nusuk perutnya, dan darah Jimin sukses mengotori baju dan wajahku, aku tersenyum puas.  
Hahahah… aku tertawa puas… ku lihat pisauku yang berlumuran darah Jimin, Lalu ku tatap wajah pias Yoongi hyung. Aku suka wajah piasnya yang tak percaya pada apa yang ada didepannya. Jangan lupakan juga jerit ketakutan disekitarku. Para pelanggan restoran tampak berlarian ketakutan memandang adegan favoritku ini.  
Yoongi hyung mendekatiku, memelukku dan… "Akhhh!." Aku merasakan sebuah suntikan penenang tertancap dileherku. Kurasa setelah kejadian ini aku akan kembali mendekam diruangan gelap itu lagi. Ruangan yang 2 tahun lalu ku tempati. Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap, ku keluarkan smirk puasku. Haha.. selamat tinggal Park pabbo. Semoga neraka menelanmu. Dan gelap semakin menyerangku.

.  
.

"Yoongi hyung itu milikku. Jangan berlagak seolah aku ini pasien gila yang tak mengetahui mana teman kerja dan mana namja pencari modus untuk mendekati kekasihku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bloody Christmast**

 **.**

 **.  
END**


End file.
